National Compliments Day
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: When a class activity is to give each other compliments, Edward and Bella can't help but reveal their adoration for each other in the form of compliments despite the fact that Edward has been ignoring Bella for her own good. ExB one shot. Set in Twilight


**National Compliments Day**

**This is just a little one shot that came to me when I was trying to sleep. It's set during the period that Edward is ignoring Bella after the van crash, and it's from Edward's POV. For my story's purpose, Edward is in love with Bella at this point and she is with him although she doesn't realise it yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

><p>I sat dutifully at the biology lab table, resisting the urge to whip my head around and watch her - Bella - enter the room and be seated at our shared desk. I longed to start a conversation with her and to understand behind the frustrating blockage that her mind presented, to stare into her strikingly deep, chocolate brown eyes and get lost in their ceaseless depths. But no, I was forced to ignore her existence rudely every hour so that she could keep her life. The impossible desire of wishing to be like just any other mundane human in this room teetered at the back of mind and I shook it back forcefully knowing that I shouldn't dwell on impossible imaginings. Another part of my mind was tempting me cruelly to condemn her to the incessant life of an immortal. In my mind that was the worst fate to ever be forced to obtain, worse than her murder or eventual death.<p>

If I did succumb to my desires, if I did selfishly transform her into a creature of the night - a vampire - I would also be taking away her soul and dooming her to the fiery pits of hell, shall her life cease to exist one day.

That was another reason why I was forced to act as if her existence was naught. That didn't mean I had to like it, that didn't mean that every second I fought back the urge to sweep her up in my arms and kiss her senseless. She would be frightened, rightfully so, and any chance of simply being in her presence would be lost.

As long as she was in my line of sight, that would be enough to satisfy my yearning of her.

As it was, I peeked out of the corner of my eye to steal a glimpse of her divine face when she conveniently turned to face the irritating Newton boy. Even only being able to have a glimpse of the smallest fraction of her profile was equivalent to an average human drinking water when having being parched for days on end.

It was refreshing, extraordinary, it granted profound relief…

A small smile graced my lips as I stared at her, and I wanted more than ever to share merely one word with her about anything, everything.

"Newton, please return to your seat," Mr Banner snapped impatiently as he walked into the room. Broken out of my reverie, I angled my face stiffly so that I was glaring straight ahead at the whiteboard, and Bella couldn't catch my fascinated ogling.

'_Damn, I was just about to ask Bella out," _Mike sulked, sauntering back to his assigned seat with a scowl present on his generic face. Somehow, I managed to repress the growl that threatened to make its way out after hearing his infuriating thoughts; Bella deserved someone much more worthy than him! Mike Newton managed to aggravate me more rigorously every day with his mind and actions, and my patience was begining to grow thin.

"This may sound odd, but today for a few minutes we won't be learning biology," Mr Banner told the class. They all erupted in cheers at this, excluding myself, and strangely Bella, who looked down quietly at her desk. The students enthusiasm for this was understandable, to a degree. Despite all of them having picked Biology as a subject, none of them relished learning about mitosis, and I had to admit, neither did I.

"All of the teachers have been assigned to instruct the students in the following. Every student must turn to the person adjacent to them and deliver three compliments each." A few groans sounded from various places in the room. "This is to improve everyone's self-esteem and to support National Compliment's Day which is on Saturday the 24th."

Everyone began chattering amongst themselves once he'd walked away and the majority of thoughts around me were filled with ideas of compliments that the said person could offer. A rush of excitement pulsed through me as I realised that I could finally compliment Bella - the most beautiful piece of art ever created - without any suspicion. This one time I could finally be honest and give her the compliments that I had been dying to deliver since the second that I'd first saw her.

I turned my head as to fully face her and let a quiet gasp escape from my lips at finally being able to stare at the entirety of her face for the first time in many tortuous weeks.

"Uh well, are we going to start? I mean we could just pretend we did if you…" she rambled on aimlessly, clearly chagrined by our task.

"I love the colour of your eyes, they remind me of warmth and familiarity." I cut her off softly. Her eyes widened in obvious shock and her mouth popped open with an audible gasp. She recovered quickly after a few seconds and then smiled.

"Thank you, I know it's not true, but anyway. I love the tousled nature of your bronze hair," she admitted, blushing profusely. I was too shocked by her compliment to correct her blasphemous first words and blinked rapidly a few times before replying.

"Thank you also. In addition to your eyes, I also love your mahogany hair. It's very beautiful."

She flushed bright pink and then stammered.

"Well then, I love your crooked smile."

"And I love your enchanting laugh." I grinned, unable to help myself.

"I love your mesmerising, topaz eyes."

"And I love your flawless complexion."

"Just as I love the sound of your voice," she revealed, her face growing redder the more we confessed. We had both exceeded our three compliments, yet neither of us had the intention of stopping. In our invisible bubble, we had yet to notice that everyone was staring at us, eavesdropping on our words.

"I love your perception of things."

"I love your intense stare."

"Just as I love the tenor of _your_ voice."

"I love…," she struggled. Involuntarily, we both blurted out the same life-altering words at once.

"I love you."

Our eyes both widened at one another's words and we both noticed simultaneously how close we suddenly were to each other, only around five centimetres apart. The room went deathly quiet, eagerly awaiting our response. Even Mr. Banner was watching us silently, but with no intention to stop us, wanting to see how it all played out.

Seizing the moment and hoping that she wouldn't object, I caressed her face tenderly with the back of my hand, and instead of cringing away like she should have at my deathly touch, a relaxed smile formed on her pink lips.

"Do you really mean that?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, with all of my being, do you?"

"Yes, with all of my heart."

And then despite the fact that everyone was watching, that a teacher was present, that she didn't know what I was, and the fact that this could very well be extremely hazardous, I gently placed both of my hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply, my adoration for her portraying itself in every second of the kiss. She responded fervently, her mouth interlocking with mine in a fashion so sweet, so perfect, that I could hardly believe what was happening. Her hands raised up to tangle themselves in my hair passionately, a seal of promise present as her kisses became more fiery, more needy. Unwillingly but necessary for our school record's safe, I pulled back and stared triumphantly into her shining eyes.

There was love there, acceptance and desire.

Deep desire and profound love that mirrored mine.

I knew that things would be difficult in the long run, but I knew for sure that I could never let her go now. She brought out the best in me, replaced the gloomy dark of my existence, with heavenly light, and after that kiss and her declaration; I knew that she would always be mine. Forever.

In whichever significance of forever she would choose.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me a compliment in the form of a review. Thanks ;) <strong>


End file.
